From Walk to Run
by cookie.rc
Summary: Tony & Rachle have fought every day of their married lives. Yet when Tony wishes her dead will he get caught up in the dying process. and is it even his wish? For this recipe take 1 angry wife, 1 angry husband, 1 bored demon and 2000 words per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter one~ The Walk**

"You know what… screw you", the man yelled as he smirked, slammed on the breaks, and watched as his passenger was thrown forward into their seatbelt screaming.  
He wished he could do it again. Start the car and slam on the brakes. It felt good knowing that he had the power to decide if he wanted to let her walk out of this car alive, or tumble out dead.  
Oh how he wanted to make her hurt, just to show her that he, for once, was the superior in this relationship… he could make her scream if it really came to that.  
His face twisted into a dark smirk as he began musing all the things that he could do to her.  
Dragging her lifeless body to grave in the middle of nowhere seemed to be a favourite.

It was drudging into the early minutes of midnight, and Tony and Rachel had been coming back from faking a happy marriage in front the family.

"Hey it's not my fault that you can't even drive us home without getting us lost" … continued the poor excuse for a civil human.  
Rachel was a tall, thin brunet babe in Tony's eyes. Her lips were a full soft pink, and her eyes a hazel brown with apple green freckles. An image of true beauty to him, unfortunately, it was also an image that was quickly slaughtered when she opened her mouth. Tony still had no idea how he had gotten his first date with Rachel.  
He wasn't outstandingly smart, passing all his subjects on a B-C average, and his looks were in no way the reason. He wasn't ugly, but most people don't rate a red haired, chocolate brown-eyed man as poster worthy.  
Yet after three years of dating, Tony only knew one reason why he had married her!  
His smirk quickly left his face as he realised that she was yet again complaining to his unresponsive shell of a body. _Us_. He shuttered as the word left her lip. The word it's self, when said by Rachel, made him want to kill something, anything. _Hopefully her one day_, he thought to himself.  
As Tony tuned back into Rachel's screaming, he realised, that what he had been thinking, could no longer a fantasy, but would from now be a goal for him. _It's like hunting illegally_, he thought to himself, except _if you get caught…the punishment is far worse_. But he didn't plan to get caught.

"If I point out a sign that says, "town centre next left", Rachel spoke in a sickly sweet voice filled with poisoned innocence. Her whining now penetrated his skull, and fuck how it hurt.  
"Why the hell would you take the next bloody right?"  
Rachel's screaming had once again snapped him out of his dream world and back into his increasingly hated reality.  
She knew why he took the next right. He couldn't help being dyslexic, yet Rachel seemed to think he could.  
She loved using his weaknesses against him. To suck what little happiness he possessed out. Well, as usual, it had worked without a doubt.  
"And guess what", she continued; "now we're lost in the middle of nowhere".  
"Well", Tony breathed in a tone colder than the fog, which had begun to cover the road ahead of them. "If you know your way around so well…Then you can get the fuck out and walk home", he said firing up again.  
Rachel looked as he'd just slapped her. Never had Tony actually done something to show that he had a backbone. He'd always put up with her and accepted the job as a human stress ball. But never had she expected him to say no more.  
As she snapped out of surprise and back into reality, she said the only words that would come to her mind.  
"If that's what'll make you happy" she whispered. The same words the she herself had trained Tony respond with, and as he heard this a flame of pure evil sparked behind his lifeless eyes.  
Rachel herself was now questioning what she was doing as she edged herself towards the car door.

Tony's face remained still. No expression of surprise or even relief crossed his face…just one stare that forced their eyes to connect.  
She couldn't stand his eyes on her any more. There was a glint in Tony's stare that looked like something a predator's eyes would contain before it stopped toying and snapped its prey's life line, causing it to hang limp and motionless.  
_Well whatever it is_, Rachel thought, _it makes me feel like I'm in a horror movie._  
Forcing herself to break the connection, Rachel grabbed her things, slid out of the four-wheel drive and into the crisp night air.

As Tony watched her feet hit the gravel, he made a silent prayer that there would be the last place her body would stand…while it was alive anyway.

The wind toyed with her hair as she slammed the door and watched the car rev to life and speed away. He'd come back. She knew it. He couldn't stand a day without her.  
_Every one loves me. _She thought to herself, _and Tony is no exception._  
She hugged her jacket tighter around herself, making sure that it covered as much of her waist as it possibly could. As she turned into the direction she had cried bloody murder was the correct way home, she looked down the moonlit road and finally realised how far away from home she really was. Breathing in the cold stale air, she lunged her weight forward and began to walk.  
Listening to the gravel crunch beneath her feet, she began to go through the series of events that had led up to her walking home alone in the dark.  
The family's party. The alcohol. Being caught with Tony's brother. There was no amount of alcohol that could help her forget tonight's drama. It had been both the most fun she'd had all year round, and the reason they started fighting that night.  
_If only Tony were that good with his hands,_ she thought to herself.  
She wished she had someone with her right now. It didn't matter who, just someone to walk with.  
As she continued listening to her footsteps on the gravel, she began to imagine a second pair walking behind her. In her mind, they belonged to a man that she didn't know, but she wanted to.  
She shuddered. She couldn't feel the cold seeping in through the gaps in her jacket, and yet she was shaking because of that. She was more use to the cold than most people in England. No she was shaking due to fear. Not fear of the dark, but the fear of not knowing what was out there and fear of not knowing if there was something waiting in the woods.

The second pair of footsteps continues in their hypnotic rhythm.  
The woods reached across the complete right side of the road like a giant body strangling the surrounding atmosphere. She began to wonder about them.  
Why was there a complete forest to her right, and nothing but gravel and flat dying ground on her left?  
Also, why were all the trees leaning away from the road? Was the forest trying to conceal what was hidden beneath its twisted limbs?  
As she continued to walk, the second pair of footsteps she had been imagining began to speed up. The lonely clunk of her shoes continued and she suddenly stopped. She hadn't imagined the other person's footsteps speeding up. Come to think of it her imagination was shit. How was she making them sound so realistic?  
Her blood went cold as she felt a warm breeze much like breathe on the back of her neck and a brush against her gloved hand.  
Thousands of disturbing images raced through her head, she turned, not quite knowing what expect.  
Her heart was pounding so hard that she could feel it inside her ears. It pounded with no mercy, and almost increasing as pain joined the game inside her head.  
Listening to the gravel crackle together underneath her feet she pivoted. What she found behind her scared her more than any of the previously images that had ran through her head and caused her feel fear to the point of nausea.  
Nothing.  
Mocking herself for her foolishness, she turning to the front finding an entirely story. Her heart skipped a beat and then felt as if it had stopped cold. A small child had appeared from where she guessed could only have been the woods.  
Had this been the big, "scary" secret that the forest had tried to hide from her?  
The child coxed its head to the side and stared straight in to Rachel's eyes.  
It was almost as if she had heard her thoughts, and was questioning them.  
The child continued to stare making Rachel feel as if her eyes were examining her very soul and wrapping their pure blue colour around her like the waters during a storm.  
As the thought of cold water crossed her mind, she shuddered.  
The child's voice was like a wave of razors and ice water against her skin.  
"Are you lost?" whispered the girl.  
_Why did she not speak up?_  
"Um… yeah I guess you could say that" Rachel replied. "Where are your parents?" She asked attempting to distract the girl from herself.  
"Dead" the girl said shrugging as if she were reading from a checklist. "But they'll be here soon." She continued whispering again.  
"I. I. I have to go" She stumbled over the words.  
Her whole body was now contained in a steady shake and her chest began to tighten.  
Feeling anything like that hadn't happened since she ran for six hours for a health charity.  
She didn't know what trick this kid was pulling. But as far as she was concerned, it was working.  
As she turned to leave, the child took her hand.  
She quickly jerked it away as if she'd just had it stabbed and thrust it inside her jacket pocket.  
The child's skin was almost colder than the wind that was racing around them.

No what was she thinking, it was far colder.  
She looked back at the small child and noticed that the girl's eyes had changed colour. Instead of the pure sky blue, they now stood a dark black.  
_Possession?_ Rachel asked herself.  
The child looked her dead in the eyes and smiled.  
She'd seen kids smile before… but not like this! This was the smile a killer gave there victim before they took their final breath.  
Finally she spoke in an almost sing song voice,  
"They're here"  
_I wish she never spoke_, thought Rachel.  
Before she knew it, the atmosphere around her was filled with the sound of children singing. Gaining volume and speed as the wind around them grew with intensity. Then suddenly it died away without warning revealing a man standing to the left of the child shoulder. They both stood motionless staring through her as if she were glass in a shop window.

She hesitated then took a slow step back. Seeing no reaction she stepped back again pivoting, and ran. She must have gotten three steps away before she felt an arm wrap itself round her throat and around her waist, keeping her in an almost head lock stance.

His brown shaggy hair covered his eyes and brushed the side of her face as her brought her back towards himself.

"I love it when my prey runs" He whispered licking the underside of her ear, "but I prefer it when they scream".

Without warning his muscles flexed und she screamed as the sound of three broken ribs drilled into her mind. She saw red, then black, then nothing. She only felt and that she wished she couldn't. Pain ran through her veins like hot razors. Time seemed to go on forever, stopping only when what little blood she had left, run down her neck and wrists in freedom.

"I'll get you home" he whispered into her eyes dulled.  
"He wanted this to be the last place you stood…while you were alive".  
Her world was plunged into darkness and she welcomed the state of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**Remember**

Rachel's footsteps bounced playfully off the solid concrete wall as she run from the main school entrance and through the grassed lunch area. She was running late for her lectures yet again. Not one class had she been on time for all year, and she could tell that the teachers new that all too well. It wasn't her fault, she thought as she batted some stray hair from in front of her face, it was just that everyone found fun in refusing to move out of her way, _which they damn better do now_, she silently threatened to the herds of wandering students. She knew he threats were hallow and her anger pointless, but if it made her more determine to get to class quicker, then she was going to do it.

Timing her breathing with the repetitive sounds of her shoes scraping across the dying grass, she began throwing her mind into the multiple scenarios of what she believed could happen when she finally managed to stumble her way through the class door and into her seat. _Oh no_ she panicked, _Matt was going to see me walk into class. I don't want him to notice me, at least no when I'm in my bed head clothes._

Trying to avoid the numerous pairs of eyes that were watching her, she shyly looked down at the floor and began her ritual of calming her self down by asking question she would never get the answer to.

"Why is this grass always dead or on its way?" she half mumbled, half breathed. "Doesn't the gardener know how to turn the sprinklers on?"

Suddenly realising she was talking loud enough, for a group of nearby juniors to hear her and erupt it to fits of giggles, Rachel quickly continued her rhetorical conversation inside her mind.

_Great! Well I may not be paranoid anymore, but shit do I look insane! Note to self_, she continued shaking her head, _when talking to yourself, do just that. Don't talk so others can hear you... and stop shaking your head, it's not helping_.

Swimming back into reality, she slyly raised her eyes and looked up through her fringe to see the passing people.

_Just as I thought, still looking at me as though I'm some form of entertainment_.

Then again seeing Rachel run had all way been a good laugh, it just never seem to agree with her body's movement and It also made her unable to stop quickly, which would have help when another student walked out from around the nearing corner, and into her line on fire.

In a cloud of overdue assignments and library books, both bodies collided and fell into pile entwined and in pain.

Snickers from the onlookers weren't hard to miss as they both quickly threw themselves apart, and staggered to their feet.

Continuing to gain her balance, Rachel tried to ignore the fact that there was another human being there, and let his thousands of apologies just roll through one ear and out the other as she tried to push past the boy.

"It's fine! Really", she mumbled

"But you could be hurt or have concussion or..."

"No Really! I'm fine."

Was all that she could manage as she side stepped around the boy, and planed her escape from this moment that had just allowed her to die a little inside.

Finally she was making her way into the hallway that connected to the lecture hall, but before she reached the door the horrible realisation dwelled that hers weren't the only footsteps echoing down the cement walls and into the surrounding classrooms.

Still running, she turned he head and look over her shoulder to find the same annoyingly persistent boy running after her.

Breathing out her caged in anger Rachel quickened her pace and made a mental note to avoid all brown eyed, red haired creepy guys for at least a year.

"WATCH OUT!" the voice hurried to warn her as she turned back to the front and the world seemed to slow down as if it were taunting her. The film continued to play and there was no way to stop it. the cold solid wall inching towards her face was inevitable. _Fuck_, said mind and yet "Why?" was the last word that slipped through Rachel's lips that day before her body collided head on with the wall. The world regained its speed as a sickening crack through the halls, followed by the strangely muffled thud of her body falling limp and helpless to the ground.

Rachel threw her wandering mind out of it's sleep, and into the darkening consciousness that it reality.

"I hate flash backs", she mumbled. Wincing, she tried to re-block the memories of her trip in the ambulance with Tony. If she had been given the choice that day, she would have taken a slow, painful death instead of that drive.

Opening her eyes she panicked and quickly recapped the past few hours.

_Car, fight, asshole husband, walking, cold … and then what?_

As she woke from her dream like hell, the last thing she expected was to find herself, lying on a graceful black oak bed which was masking the chain that held her left ankle to the cracked plastered walls. She sat on the bed drawing her knees to her chest, feeling completely alone and yet undeniably watched.

Her clothes had been taken, and she found herself lying in a torn and stained white summer dress. As she sat up ignoring the pain in her neck wrists, she felt a cool rush of wind and an arm around her waist, as the bed sunk behind her. "How was your sleep? Any bad dreams?" the stranger whispered into her ear. She shivered under the feeling of helplessness.

"None that would interest you anyway", she hissed as she swung her right elbow to collide with his jaw. Hearing the impact she flung herself from the bed and got two steps away before they cold ugly chain pulled her feet from underneath her. Twisting to let the impact of the fall strike her shoulder she chanced a look in the man's direction. He hadn't moved. Not a muscle. He sat as if she were still on the bed next to him. Without looking he placed a hand on the chain that lay taught against the bed.

"You shouldn't hit those who have all the power Josette"

The right side of his smile slithered up the side of his face as his thick brown her fell to shadow his eyes.

_Josette? Who was Josette? Was that what he's decided to call me? Well get fucked you loony, because that's not me! _Rachel continued her insults making sure to never let them pass her lips.

Noticing her lack of attention the man's hand tensed around the chain as he sent her hurling through the air and into the side of the bed.

_I wonder if my point has become clear, yet maybe I could have a little more fun._

Deciding against it the man turned to view his victim, flicking his curls out of his view. Rachel's head lolled to the side as she clung to the sheets that rested on the bed. He smirked again, this time with more humour as a slight groan of pain escaped her lips and he ran his finger through her hair.

"I have to tell you, I never thought you'd put up much of a fight. I guess I was right", he smiled. "Your husband spoke of you as if you were some bringer of death, well you can only guess how much of a let down this is"

_Had Tony planned this? Tony? Who was he again? Who was she now she thought about it? Maybe she really was Josette._

"But now I see that you just a weak little girl who's pissed that she didn't get what she wanted. Your pathetic." He spat the last words as if she'd forced poison into his mouth.

He shifted his weight and crouched by her side on the ground, his fist still clenching her hair. "But you've always been that way haven't you?", he hissed, "turning on people the moment you have a slither of doubt." with this he forced her head back revealing her face as she drifted in and out of conciseness. A small line of blood slipped between her brows and into the corner of her mouth be fore continuing down her chin.

"You've always been filled to the brim with paranoia as well as many other things." He breathed into her ear and causing her to suffer a hot flush, "And let me tell you right now, that poisons your blood with a new flavour, a flavour I've been killing to find".

He slid his hand down her thigh and up under her dress to the curve in her back.

Looking into his eyes they held a flame dancing behind them, daring her to move and see what happens, but she couldn't. She couldn't move anything. She was forced to sit and share into his eyes, as his hand snaked between her thighs and lifted her into a straddle around himself whilst never once breaking eye contact.

Watching her eyes mimic that of a lost baby deer, he roughly ran his tongue from the side of her breast to her face. Roughly he breathed into her ear, rewarded only with a chilled shudder from his play thing. He continued basking in the ecstasy of her fear and stopping only to compliment her skins smoothness and bring his face leave to hers.

"You know", he began, trailing and his thumb around the outline of her lower lip, "I've always wanted a pet of your type, one that Id could use however I please and have them try there best to stop me yet never win".

Knotting his fingers through the back of her hair he balled his hands into fists and pulled her head back revealing the smooth outline of each vein, each bone and each breath. Inhaling the scent of salty sweat and iron filled blood, he blush his lips over her jugular, only to bear his teeth which revealed themselves when he was most enjoying himself.

The hunger grew as he pulled her closer so that she was now positioned on top of him with a leg either side of his. With this he braced her against his chest so that he was able to stand and bring her to the beds edge. Laying her on the bed he placed himself between her legs bring his hand from her back and up to the collar of the dress. In one swift movement, the dress flew opened to lay as crumpled and as helpless as Rachel did. He smiled as his eyes took in her pale complexion and rapidly increasing breathing. His eyes slid closed as he took both her wrists in on hand and forcing them above her head while letting the other hand slide down her thighs and in between her legs. Arching her back she bit her lip to force back any signs pleasure as he provoked a groan from her lips. Yet as he started to think about satisfying his hunger now, the darkness grew around the corners of Rachel's vision causing the world to warp and twist as if she were looking into a fun house mirror. As she faded back out he took this as timing to leave. Letting her collapse away from himself and onto the floor, he stood and gathered his hunger feeling the sun rise. With that little temptation, tonight was going to be a good hunt.


End file.
